


Flying High

by Swankyo0



Series: Three Sentences [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-11
Updated: 2010-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swankyo0/pseuds/Swankyo0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney loves John- Told in three sentences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying High

Flying a rudimentary nuclear bomb into the belly of a Wraith hive ship was undoubtedly going to remain one of things that John would never regret, not only because he had saved Atlantis- and really, how could he not, what with Elizabeth here, and Ford, and Teyla, and most importantly, _Rodney_\- but also because if he hadn't then he wouldn't have opened the door to his room on the Daedalus two days later to a flushed and anxious Rodney McKay.

Rodney burst into John's room and immediately began pacing back and forth and yelling at John for his stunt, giving John all the proof he needed that Rodney had been really and truly worried about him, that Rodney _cared_, if Rodney's shaking hands and voice were anything to go by.

After calling Rodney's name for the third time and still getting no response from the frantic man, John did the only thing he could think of to quiet him- he pulled Rodney close and covered his still moving mouth with his own, waiting until Rodney finally relaxed into the embrace and began to kiss him back before pulling away and whispering in Rodney's ear, "Yeah, I love you, too, McKay."


End file.
